Glad to be your kidnapee
by BreckinxM
Summary: "I actually enjoy being your kidnappee. It's a high point to my day,"


Why did it have to be this way?

He watched her sitting in the chair still unconscious from Minion's use of the spray but she was still so beautiful. It struck him as madly uncharacteristic to just be looking at Miss. Ritchi and he knew Minion was watching him, he expected it.

After all Megamind was seated right in front of her, resting his elbows on his knees and his head resting in his hands as he watched her in ag-ooony. She didn't want his company and the only way to get her into it was kidnap her. Was FORCING her. He knew Roxanne Ritchi would never truly opt for his company over Metro Man's.

He watched the way the bangs of her short hair dangled as her head was slightly tilted and the way she breathed in slowly. She was a mystery to the indigo alien and he longed to figure her out. Even after years of kidnapping she made him feel like a live wire. That's why they continued. Any other woman he was positive he'd be bored with and give up on but not Roxanne.

Her banter always made him happy and she had such a dazzling smile even when it was the smug one she got from being rescued or from getting him tongue tied. Megamind slowly slid off his leather gloves, revealing his soft blue fingers and hands, before running his temples.

As his stark green eyes fluttered closed the cerulean orbs of the woman in front of him opened and took in her surroundings before settling on the vulnerable alien. She was tempted to say something but she stopped a she realized his hands were uncovered for the first time since their high school days. She knew if her hands weren't tied behind her that she would've reached out and touch them just out of pure curiosity.

She noticed his fingers were massaging his temples and, gave him a look of genuine concern, she softened. "Are you okay Megamind?" She asked softly and he froze as if she had slapped him in the face. He lowered his hands and looked into her eyes which made her shiver- It was like he was seeing right through her and into her very soul.

"Do you actually care about the answer?" He asked in a sincere and genuine yet frightened voice. Clearly there was something on Megamind's mind and it made her very curious. "Of course I actually care about the answer. I asked didn't I? Now, are you okay Megs?" She asked.

A tiny smile crept across his face at the new pet name. He had never heard her use that but, not to his knowledge of course, she had used it, when talking about him, for years. "Megs? That's new... I like it! I was just thinking. With a brain like this," He indicated his huge head with a smile "As magnificently great as it is! There is always a lot of thinking." he finished with an ego boost but also with humor to deflect from the subject matter.

"Well, this is certainly a change from our regular routine. Are you going to tell me what you were thinking about or am I just to be left in suspense?" Roxanne asked with her best temptress smile but struggled slightly against the binds on her wrists, it felt weird to be having such a normal conversation when she had her hands tied.

"Roxanne, would you ever think that you could prefer my company to that of Metro Man's?" He asked bluntly but instantly regretted it. He pushed back his chair, not giving her a moment to answer, and turned to Minion who was at his station. "I regret today's kidnapping decision, Minion. Take her home." He ordered and Roxanne blinked at the sharpness to his voice.

Minion moved slowly and untied Miss. Ritchi's hands letting her get up while he went to get the knock out spray. She slowly walked over to Megamind who had turned his back to her and she moved to hold his soft and warm hand. "I actually enjoy being your kidnappee. It's a high point to my day. And not because Metro Man saves me and takes you to jail. It's because you are... Something wonderful, Megs." She said and squeezed his hand before going to sit back in the chair and move her hands behind her back and the chair.

"Minion. Tie me back up." She said simply and Megamind turned to look at her with shock. "What..." He trailed off but she flashed him a bright smile. "What's the master plan today, Megs?" She asked, getting into her role of damsel in distress. She watched as his green eyes softened and he smiled "I am glad you ask temptress..."

For once when Metro Man arrived to take him to jail Megamind went happily for he had won something that day- Roxanne's attention and preference for him even if it was just for a little while.


End file.
